


What Do You Want to Watch?

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [47]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “What do you want to watch?” Willy asked, once they had gotten settled on the couch, Alexander tucked against his side.“I get to pick?” Alexander raised an eyebrow.“Duh,” Willy grinned.
Relationships: Alexander Kerfoot/William Nylander
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 12





	What Do You Want to Watch?

Alexander woke up with a clogged up nose and a sore throat and groaned.

Willy ushered him into the shower and got a camp set up on the couch, complete with kleenex, pillows, and a comforter. When he was pleased with it, he got started on making a cup a ginger tea - making extra special care to follow the process Alexander had explained to him.

As the tea bag seeped, Alexander shuffled into the living room in a pair of sweats and Willy’s hoodie. The blond quickly move to have sure the shorter man was comfortable before grabbing the tea and passing it to Alexander.

“What do you want to watch?” Willy asked, once they had gotten settled on the couch, Alexander tucked against his side.

“I get to pick?” Alexander raised an eyebrow.

“Duh,” Willy grinned.

“Ken Burns’ Civil War,” Alexander replied, sipping his tea and smiled, Willy had actually been paying attention when he explained proper tea prep.

He waited for Willy to complain, but he just pulled up the requested series and selected the first episode, looking for all the world like he was planning to settle in for the entire ten hour series.

“You don’t have to stay,” Alexander told him.

“I want to,” Willy replied, “I want to take care of you.”

Alexander smiled over at him and said, “I would kiss you if it wouldn’t get you sick, too.”

“Well, you can kiss me all you want when you’re feeling better.”

Alexander grinned in response and blew him a kiss, which Willy made a show of catching.


End file.
